


Bill's Secret Weapon

by casualsharkpuppy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Dip is like, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Human!Bill, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short, Short One Shot, but ends cute, idk 16?, it starts off weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualsharkpuppy/pseuds/casualsharkpuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill wants to try out something he learned from Mabel a while back.</p><p>First post on here. This got really popular on my Tumblr for some reason so enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill's Secret Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ao3 post? It's really short. Also I wrote it a while ago...

Bill had Dipper just where he wanted him… squirming beneath him like a worm. “You're so cute when you struggle Pine Tree!” He laughed as his cool gloved hands dug into Dipper's sides, arms reached far up his shirt. “I know you have to give in soon!” Bill sung, pinching and poking his ribs. Pine Tree was so adorable! Wriggling in his grasp, desperately trying to breath, oh it was perfect! The perfect moment and Bill was enjoying every second he scratched at Dipper, smiling coolly down on his victim. “Bill stop! IT HURTS!” Dipper gasped, trying to hold it back… but he couldn't any longer.

Suddenly… Dipper let out fits of laughter, sides heaving and stomach hurting, he couldn't take it anymore. Tears slipped from his eyes as he lie beneath Bill who was tickling him with a vengeance. “AHA! BILL- HAHAHAHAHA!!” Dipper managed to shout between laughing, hands prying at Bill's to make him stop. “But this is so much fun Pine Tree!” Bill had been wanting to try it on Dipper since the puppet fiasco, when his twin, Mabel, had shared Dipper's weakness. And what a fun and effective technique it was! “ BILL HAHAHA- STOP- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” He rolled around on the wood floor with cheeks flushed red and ears burning. “MY LUNGS! AHA ACHE!”

Bill let go of the writhing boy who remained giggling on the floor of the mystery shack, shaking as he heaved in air without the pressing cold hands gripping his waist. “Bill… I hate you so much…” Dipper managed after calming down. “Love ya too, Pine Tree!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it? Please send feedback!


End file.
